mtv_studios_vufandomcom-20200214-history
Kam Williams
Kam on Big Brother On Celebrity Big Brother, Kam was in the center of several arguments and fights. Her and Melissa got into several fights, very heated ones. Kam was also included in the showmance alliance with herself, Joss, Kace, and Alicia. Kace was evicted early, however Kam and Joss got quite far. Kam was eliminated in a double eviction week 7, along with Naomi, who was one of her vendettas. Kam on The Challenge Endurance Kam started out endurance with her ex, Joss. Throughout the season however they eventually made peace, throughout the season just like on big brother, she had multiple arguments with Naomi and Melissa. This season she also argued with her former friend, Kei Stacks. Kam defended her friends Alicia and Susan, and worked with them throughout the game. After Susan quit, Alicia was eliminated. Afterwards Kam got eliminated later in the season after getting sent into elimination from coming in last, she went home 2 episodes before the final. Final Reckoning on final reckoning kam won her first individual challenge and elimination, however similar to the previous season she was sent home right before the final. Cutthroat While kam was on Cutthroat she was in the minority for her team along with Joss. After Joss's early elimination she was completely alone and started going into eliminations unless her team won. She was Disqualified episode 10 after getting in a fight with Pony shortly after being sent into elimination. War of the Worlds Kam came onto war of the worlds as a season vet, and picked Hezo as her partner. They did very well together and won several challenges, however, after the teams broke up Kam was targetted for being such a threat and she was taken out by the eventual winner of the season: Angela, right before the final, again. Kill or be Killed On Kill or be Killed Kam had the shortest stay of any of her shows, she survived the purge episode 1, she was immune on boys day but however on episode 3 she came in last in the challenge and was automatically sent into elimination. Her best friend, Alicia, was sent in against her, and Alicia won the elimination, sending kam home. Crusade Kam on AYTO Kam was very argumentative and hostile on AYTO, getting disqualified before the season ended, therefore never finding her perfect match. Kam on DWTRS On Dancing with the reality stars, Kam argued several times with Nahomy and did terrible the entire season until her eventual elimination on episode 4. Kam on Ex on the Beach Kam came late on ex on the beach, but created several waves. After showing Tabatha a fake video of her boyfriend Hezo having sex with her, Tabatha tried to quit. She argued multiple times with Joss, their on and off dating life had taken a toll on their relationship. She spent the season antagonizing people. Her biography is below. Kam is another longterm OG in the MTV community, after having 3 children by 2 different men, an on and off boyfriend, and a plethora of showmances, Kam has made it clear that she sucks at relationships. Coming into the chalet she is ready to show her baby daddy Joss that she absolutely does not need him in her life, and she can be a badass independent woman on her own. Will she finally get the independence she wants or will her former thing be the death of her love life?